Don't Leave Her
by Cheynne T
Summary: Celia goes to Kate's place to convince her not to leave Caroline but things don't go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't Leave Her_**

"Don't leave her," Celia pleaded.

"Celia, I love Caroline very much and, given the opportunity, I'd like to think that I would be able to make her very happy…. but… she has a lot on her plate at the present…what, with John, the boys and you and Alan getting married. She hasn't had time to think about what it is that she wants or needs for herself and…" Kate hesitated, "at the moment, I don't think it's me so, while I appreciate that you've come here and said what you've said, without sounding too selfish, I have to look after me and I think it's best for both of us if I just give her some space to decide what it is she really wants to do. Maybe sometime in the future we can try again." Kate was trying to sound very sensible and in control but beneath her confident exterior her heart was tearing in two.

Not knowing what more she could say and sensing that any attempt to change Kate's mind would be futile, Celia rose wearily, thanked Kate for taking the time to listen to her, apologised once more and left. As Kate watched Celia walk down the path she felt a sudden, desperate urge to run after her and tell her she'd changed her mind and insist that she take her to Caroline but she remained there at the door, anchored, whether out of sheer pride or a sense of self-preservation, she did not know.

As Celia drove home she contemplated how cruel and unfair life could be. After almost half a bloody century of disappointment and the misery of trying to put on a brave face in the wake of her philandering husband, she had finally tasted a happiness that she had hardly imagined possible, only to have it snatched from her after such a short time. It was almost more than she could bear. Her heart was breaking. Not only had she lost Alan, her daughter, the only real light in her miserable life with her husband, was now sad beyond belief all because of her narrow mindedness. Celia had no idea now how she was going to fix things. Her only plan had not had the outcome she had hoped for.

Celia drove the Lexus into her parking spot and walked despondently into her granny flat. Half packed boxes were scattered about the room. She collapsed onto her sofa and wondered what to do next. Although it was late, Celia thought that she should at least tell Caroline what she had done and face the daunting task of beginning to make amends with her daughter. Celia knocked on the door. After what seemed an age, the door opened and a dishevelled Caroline stood in the doorway, her face drawn and tear-stained.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked abruptly.

"Do you have a moment?" Celia asked.

After some hesitation, Caroline motioned for her to come in. Celia followed her towards the kitchen. On her way through Caroline picked up her glass of wine, not her first for the evening, and continued into the kitchen. There, she slumped silently against a bench and waited forlornly for her mother to speak.

"I do love you, you know," Celia began…

Caroline's eyes momentarily lifted to look at her mother as if she was about to say something then she thought better of it. Instead she drained her glass of wine and remained silent.

"I'm sorry I've spoiled everything for you, Caroline. I've been sitting in my room thinking about it all and, as I tried to explain to Kate, it's all my …"

"Pardon," interrupted Caroline. "What did you try to explain to Kate and when?"

"As I said, I spent hours thinking and I worked out that it was just my own daft ideas and thoughts that came from years of insecurities and being married to your dad. Anyway, I realised I was being unreasonable so I went over to Kate's house tonight to apologise, to explain and to tell her it was my fault not yours and to ask her to come back to you…"Celia's voice trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say next.

Caroline looked at Celia in disbelief. A small, sad smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she imagined the scene of her mother apologising to the feisty Kate.

"What did she say?" Caroline asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"She was very selfless really. She said you had too many things on your plate to be worried about her and that you probably needed time on your own to sort stuff out. But, she did say that she loved you….very much…..and thought that in the future…. I'm sorry, love. I couldn't convince her."

It was all too much for Caroline. Without so much as another word to her mother, Caroline left the kitchen, wine bottle and glass in hand and headed up the stairs to her bedroom leaving Celia standing there, alone and bereft.

* * *

Friday morning came and Caroline was jolted out of an alcohol-induced sleep by her alarm. Her head felt fuzzy with a faint headache forming….how many glasses of wine had she had? She tried to remember….too many. As the fog in her head cleared the pain and anguish of her life came back to her. How was she going to make it through the day feeling like this? It was a demanding job even when she was at the top of her game. It would be almost impossible feeling like total rubbish as Caroline was at this moment. She would have to put on a brave face and perhaps lock her office door and stay out of sight for as much of the day as possible. It was Friday. She only had to make it through this one day. She also had to try and make it through the day without bumping into Kate. Despite having handed Caroline her resignation, Kate had had to give two weeks' notice so she would still be at school. Caroline didn't know how she would cope if she had to come face to face with her or talk to her.

Caroline managed to make her way to her office unnoticed. However, after only a few short minutes there was a knock at the door and Beverley, Caroline's assistant, marched in to confirm some appointments and verify various timetables changes.

"Are you alright?" asked Beverley as she noticed Caroline's unusually withdrawn demeanour.

Caroline nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

"Gavin would like a meeting with you next Tuesday at 3:15pm to discuss some finances and you have a meeting with Mrs Aspinell today at 1:30pm," Beverley rattled on, "oh, and Kate McKenzie rang in sick this morning so Jennifer Street is covering her lessons. Kate said she wasn't sure when she would be back so I've put Mrs Street on standby."

"Thank you," said Caroline quietly. "Beverley, would you mind getting me a cup of tea, please? I'm parched."

"Sure. I think Alison has just made a fresh pot," replied Beverley, getting up and walking towards the door.

Caroline needed time alone to pull herself together. As much as she'd been unsure what she'd do if she saw Kate, part of her did want to catch sight of her again letting her believe that Kate wasn't gone completely from her life.

Caroline's day passed in a haze…forms were signed, meetings were held and phone calls made but she had little recall of the decisions arrived at or the conversations had. Finally, as the afternoon crept on, Caroline decided that she couldn't go on feeling like this. She needed to see Kate and talk to her…be open and honest with her. With that decision made, Caroline was able to focus a little better on the remaining few jobs she had to do but her eyes kept wandering to her office clock until, at 3:30pm she decided she could leave for the day with a clear conscience.

Nervously Caroline stood at Kate's front door and rang the bell. While she waited for Kate to answer the door, Caroline ran the words she was going to say over in her head.

Kate appeared at the door. She gave Caroline a brief, unconvincing smile as she opened it politely but did not invite Caroline in. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"I was told that you were sick," Caroline said softly, "so I thought I'd come over and see if you were alright."

It was a lame excuse and totally transparent but Caroline was beyond caring. Kate reluctantly stood aside and motioned for Caroline to come in. As Caroline entered the room she briefly thought about the previous time she was at Kate's house and how different that occasion had been to this one…they'd made love for hours. Kate lead them to her lounge room where they sat on the sofa, Caroline at one end, Kate at the other….neither one knowing exactly how to start the conversation.

"Are you alright? Beverley said you were sick," Caroline asked as she fidgeted nervously with the end of her scarf.

"I'll be fine," Kate replied trying to sound calmer than she actually felt, the presence of this gorgeous woman almost more than she could stand. Would she ever be able to get over her?

Finally Caroline took a deep breath and lifted her beautiful blue eyes to look at Kate and she began to speak quietly, "Kate, before you disappear from my life completely, I need you to know something."

Kate, too, lifted her eyes and gave Caroline her full attention.

"I haven't told you this before….well, you know how bad I am with expressing my feelings, " Caroline continued, "but the very first time I saw you I instantly felt this…this jolt of attraction…a chemistry if you like….I knew that if I didn't do anything about it I would …um…develop feelings for you and I couldn't afford to do that….I just thought it would make things even more complicated than they already were….what, with John and the boys and my job. Then John went off with Judith. My world as I knew it was shattered and there you were…..kind, thoughtful, caring, putting up with all my selfish rubbish….and, well, as you know….one thing lead to another….you started to break down my protective wall. And then my mother and Alan went missing…..well, it was then that I decided that we really only get one chance at happiness and …love…and it's too precious to lose. I've come to realise that you are my one chance. I know I've mucked things up badly….I haven't appreciated you, I haven't fought hard enough for you…us…but that's what I want to do now. I'm here to ask you to give me one more chance…. let me make amends."

Caroline's words were beginning to falter and she was having difficulty maintaining her semblance of composure.

"That wall is gone now. I have come to terms with what it is that I want…need…to be happy. I need you. I have fallen in love with you, Kate…..deeply in love…and …._please.."_ Caroline broke down, unable to keep at bay any longer the grief and pain of the days since that fateful dinner.

Moved to tears herself by Caroline's honesty and declaration of love….she knew how difficult it was for Caroline to express her emotions….Kate closed the distance between them and put her arms around Caroline's neck drawing her in for a brief, tender kiss. Caroline slipped her arms around Kate's waist and held her tightly, her face awash with tears.

"Caroline," Kate whispered, "before I met you, if somebody had asked me about love at first sight I would have dismissed it as nonsense, but that first time we met….well, I felt it too…that chemistry. It was so palpable; I half expected to see sparks in the air." They both laughed softly at the idea. Kate continued, "I fell in love with you there and then, Doctor Elliot." Kate stopped there to allow Caroline to take in this bit of information. "But, to be truthful, it hasn't been easy."

"I know," Caroline stuttered guiltily, "but I promise to try harder if…."

Kate cut her off. "I need some conviction, some reassurance. I don't think I will survive if you break my heart again," Kate confessed.

Caroline lifted her head, the sadness of the last 48 hours etched on her face, and placed a tentative kiss on Kate's lips, "I promise to love you and appreciate you from now on." Another soft kiss. Then Caroline looked deeply into Kate's chocolate brown eyes and saw what she was looking for….forgiveness, understanding, a second chance. Again their mouths met but this time the kiss was deep, passionate and loving, erasing the pain of the last two days.

When they finally relented and came up for air, Caroline took Kate's chin in her hand, looked her in the eyes and said, "I can't promise that it will always be smooth sailing, what, with John and my mother…but at the very least it will be entertaining…. however, I can promise you that I will love you openly and honestly and I will always stand up and fight for you and us. You are my one chance of love and happiness."

"And you, Caroline, are mine," Kate replied, her emotions threatening to overflow.

They sat in a loose embrace on the sofa. A peaceful silence hung over them as each took in what had just happened, allowing their sadness to dissipate and daring to let happiness into their hearts again. Caroline almost felt the need to pinch herself as she held in her arms the lover she'd almost lost. She was still feeling some measure of disbelief that this beautiful woman sitting beside her was almost certainly going to give her a second chance – a chance perhaps she didn't really deserve but she would definitely grasp with both hands.

Gently, oh so gently, Kate was running her fingers down the side of her friend's face and under her chin taking in the beauty that was Caroline. She brought Caroline's face towards hers and kissed her lips and eyelids before making a trail of soft kisses down her neck.

"It's getting late, Caroline. You probably need to go home to the boys," Kate suggested, reluctant to end the evening but knowing that it was inevitable.

"I know but I don't want to not be with you. Will you come with me?" Caroline begged. "Tomorrow's Saturday. We can sleep in, have a leisurely breakfast. I can't wake up and not have you beside me."

"Just let me throw a few things in a bag and I'll be with you," replied Kate hoping that she didn't sound too desperate but…what the hell…she didn't care, she _was _desperate to be with her lovely Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Leave Her – Chapter 2

Their love-making had been passionate, intense and intimate, saying everything they couldn't find the words to express and now the two lovers slept peacefully, their weary bodies lying together in a loose tangle in Caroline's bed, both in need of rest and rejuvenation, until eventually the morning sun managed to creep enough sunlight between the curtains to bring Caroline to consciousness. As she awoke, Caroline became pleasantly aware of the warmth and comfort of Kate's body beside her, making the feeling of good fortune race back to her. After a number of false starts, Kate had finally stayed overnight and having her there to hold during the night and wake up next to in the morning was as wonderful as Caroline had imagined it would be.

Caroline, mindful not to wake Kate, carefully propped herself up on her pillow so she could see her lover more fully and take in the loveliness of the beautiful, intelligent woman who lay beside her. It took all of Caroline's self-control not to scoop Kate up in her arms and ply her with kisses; instead, she ran her fingertips lightly through Kate's dark hair, leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I love you and thank you." She then carefully slipped out of the bed and headed for the ensuite bathroom.

Gradually Kate roused from her sleep and ran her hand over the part of the bed where Caroline should have been but, to her disappointment, the spot was empty although still warm and still with the delicious scent of her lover. Then, hearing the sound of running water, Kate guessed that Caroline must be showering. Rather than get out of bed immediately, Kate stretched and decided to laze there a bit longer as she enjoyed the memories of the previous night and the elated feeling that their love-making had left her with.

As Kate drifted back from her daydreaming she noticed that the shower had been turned off so she got up and padded into the bathroom where she found Caroline drying her hair, only a towel wrapped around her to cover her delicious body. It was a sight that immediately started Kate's heart racing yet again. She stepped up behind Caroline and pressed her own nakedness to her then lightly ran her fingertips from Caroline's shoulders down to her wrists before wrapping her arms around her and placing soft kisses along the curve of Caroline's neck.

"I love you too," she whispered into Caroline's ear, her warm breath sending shivers of lust throughout Caroline's entire body.

Caroline turned to face Kate, smiled and softly kissed her lips.

"Nice bed hair," Caroline teased as she ran her fingers through Kate's rather tousled hair.

Rather than respond to the teasing with a witty reply, Kate gently backed Caroline up against the glass shower screen, a half smile on her lips and a glint of wicked intent in her eyes. She then pinned Caroline's hands to the glass just above her head with the palm of one hand and with the other she easily dislodged the towel that Caroline had been wearing, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. Kate then brushed her lips lightly over Caroline's mouth but did not linger. Caroline let out small moans of protest. She wanted to put her arms around Kate, pull her in close and kiss her within an inch of her life but Kate wasn't relenting. With her free hand Kate slowly re-explored Caroline's shapely body, running her fingers over her full breasts, tracing her curvaceous hips and coming to rest between Caroline's thighs where a new dampness was welling.

"I'm going to have a shower. Care to join me?" Kate asked seductively.

"I've just….." Caroline began, feigning protest, but those were the only words Caroline managed to get out before Kate smothered her words with a silencing kiss.

"It was a rhetorical question," Kate replied as she released Caroline from the kiss, "no need to answer." and with that she reached in to turn on the shower.

Half an hour later Caroline was towelling herself dry for the second time that morning.

"It's not true what they say," Caroline began, "showering with a friend doesn't necessarily save water."

"I guess it depends on how friendly your friend is," replied Kate as she gave Caroline one of her most radiant smiles.

"I think that's true and you're particularly friendly so no water saved there," Caroline laughed.

* * *

Dried and dressed, the women sauntered down towards the kitchen. On their way they spied William lying relaxed on the settee, a book in one hand and a plate of toast resting on his lap. Lawrence was in the next room intently watching a football match on the television. They all said their "Good mornings" and, to Kate's wonderment, neither boys' curiosity was piqued by her presence so early in the day.

In the kitchen, Caroline busied herself making them a pot of coffee while Kate popped slices of bread in the toaster and searched the fridge for butter and jam. This domestic scene was interrupted a few minutes later by a tapping on the window. Caroline looked out to see her mother motioning that she would like to come in. Caroline walked to the door, opened it and greeted Celia with an unexpectedly cheery , "Good morning," a stark contrast to the distraught Caroline who had left her standing alone in the kitchen two nights previous. Puzzled, Celia followed Caroline into the kitchen where she immediately saw Kate sitting at the kitchen island looking relaxed and smiling somewhat like the proverbial Cheshire cat. Celia's eyes looked from one smiling woman to the other.

"Well, is no one going to explain?" she queried.

Caroline took up her seat beside Kate and reached for her lover's hand which she held firmly in an obvious show of affection.

"Let's just say that I have been very fortunate in that Kate has decided to overlook my erratic behaviour of the last few months and give me another chance," answered Caroline.

Celia reached out to her daughter and, in turn, Caroline gave Celia her other hand. At the same time Celia also clasped Kate's free hand and gave them both an affectionate squeeze.

In a more serious tone, Caroline added," I do love Kate, mum, and from all accounts, she loves me. I know that you just want me to be happy and ….well, Kate makes me very happy….I couldn't be happier…well, if John would sod off that would….but…well, it's what I want….it's all I want."

"I know, love," replied Celia before turning to look at Kate. "I really am sorry for my foolishness, Kate, and all the trouble I've caused. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's forgotten," Kate said quietly, overwhelmed by the moment.

"Would you like some coffee, mum?" Caroline asked hoping to lighten the mood again.

"No, thanks love. I just came over to tell you that I thought I'd drive over to Halifax and try and straighten things out with Alan if that's possible."

Caught up in her own happiness, Caroline had, for the moment, forgotten Celia's own heartache since Alan had decided that they had reached the end of the road.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, mum," Caroline said consoling her mother. "He loves you very much and….." Caroline didn't know what else to say so she simply drew Celia in close and hugged her tightly.

"I'll tell him that I've been on the road to Damascus and come out the other side," said Celia, "and that you two are back together. Hopefully that will do the trick."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Leave Her – Chapter 3

Kate and Caroline's relationship, after its early setbacks, had managed to stay on track for several months with few, if any, major crises along the way. Most nights of the working week they would find some time to be together, be it for an hour or an entire evening. Both women often stayed back at school completing what they had to do so they could have their time together later uninterrupted by the burden of unfinished work.

Caroline always went home, often late in the evening, if they were at Kate's place because of the boys, but Kate now kept several changes of clothing at Caroline's house and would usually stay overnight. Weekends they often had to themselves as William and Lawrence regularly ventured off with friends for hours at a time or to sleep over. These were the times they treasured most, the times when they could fully relax, free of any responsibilities or plans, enjoying the intimacy of each other's presence.

Occasionally they would venture out to a café, the cinema or a restaurant but most often they would spend the time at home just being together talking, laughing, each woman enamoured with the other. They had even managed to organise the odd weekend or two away which had been exciting and special, however, it was simply each other's company that they craved so it didn't really matter where they were and, as much as Caroline enjoyed their time alone together, she also loved the times when the boys accompanied them on an outing or activity. Both William and Lawrence adored Kate, not least, for the happiness she brought their mother and they accepted her willingly into their lives. The household experienced a tranquillity that it had not had for several years.

Celia couldn't deny the obvious joy that Kate brought into the life of her daughter and her grandsons and was able to overcome her ill-conceived concerns and welcome Kate into the family as well. Celia admired Kate's patience and strength which were qualities any partner of Caroline's was going to require.

They saw less and less of John who had finally moved out to "God knows where". Caroline suspected that he'd had a short-lived tryst with Gillian but hadn't cared enough to find out for sure. On the occasions he did show up at the house, usually unannounced, he was often "three sheets to the wind" and looking to pick a fight with Caroline but Caroline, a more contented and less tightly-wound Caroline, was not inclined these days to rise to his taunts and maintained an appropriate level of civility with him, as much because she knew it annoyed him more than if she joined in his tantrums as it was for the sake of the boys and also for Kate. She didn't want Kate subjected to the poisonous and hurtful remarks that John was capable of spewing forth once he went off on one of his drunken tirades. Caroline had heard it all before and was, for the most part, immune to his venom but she had no desire to expose Kate to his rubbish. It was one thing for Kate to take on her sons but her ex-husband was not a burden Caroline wanted to share.

Meanwhile, Alan had spent several weeks in hospital after a near fatal heart attack. However, he was now well on his way to a full recovery and had recently been discharged from the hospital with strict instructions from his doctors to avoid stressful situations, rest often and always carry his pills with him and to take them on time. He and Celia had worked things out and, much to everyone's delight, the wedding was back on. Celia now spent most of her time at Gillian's place either fussing over Alan or making wedding preparations. Caroline had been able to pull a few strings and rebook the school chapel for them and she was now helping Celia to find a suitable venue for the reception.

"We could have the reception at home in the back garden," Caroline suggested to Kate as they lounged together on Kate's sofa. "We could tidy up a bit and put up one of those fancy marquees. What do you think?"

"That would be lovely," Kate replied, "but what if it rains as it's likely to do?"

"Mmm…That could be a problem," Caroline admitted.

They remained quiet for a few moments. The women lay stretched out on the sofa, Kate gently massaging Caroline's bare legs as they rested on her lap. Caroline appeared thoughtful….mulling over possible reception venues perhaps. Kate enjoyed the nearness of her lover and the peacefulness of the moment until she broke the silence.

"What?" she asked Caroline.

"I didn't say anything," Caroline replied, confused.

"No, but I can hear you thinking from here," Kate laughed, "what's on your mind? The reception?"

Caroline sat up and turned to face Kate. Caroline's expression was now quite serious and it unsettled Kate. Caroline had a way of suddenly changing tact and putting Kate off balance even now.

Caroline, slightly nervously, began to broach a subject that had been playing on her mind for a couple of weeks now but she'd been putting off discussing it. Everything had been going along so beautifully she didn't want to potentially upset their well -being but she needed to share with Kate.

"I have the quarterly meeting with the Board of Governors tomorrow night," Caroline began quietly.

Kate looked at her puzzled, unable to fathom why this should be a problem.

"And I thought…." Caroline continued, "just as a courtesy to them and to put pay to any rumours, I should …um…inform them about us… our relationship."

Kate thought about this briefly before speaking.

"I suppose we should tell them….be up front with it….you being head teacher and me a staff member and all. Are they likely to say or do anything nasty?"

"No, I doubt it," Caroline replied, "it's just a formality really….as I said, a matter of courtesy. Are you alright with me telling them?"

After a moment of further consideration, Kate answered, "Sure" deciding to trust Caroline's judgement. "As you say, we probably are obliged to tell them although I don't really see what difference it would make to anybody."

"It will be fine," Caroline reassured Kate. She decided not to share with Kate the number of different scenarios of what might happen that had played out in her head…some of them good, some of them not so good. However, she had decided that she would deal with things when and if they occurred rather than worry unnecessarily.

"Really, it will be fine," Caroline repeated, as much for her own sake as for Kate's. "As I told Michael bloody Dobson, it's 2013 and the ladies have landed" and with that said, she planted a loving kiss on Kate's mouth, the warmth and softness there never ceased to amaze and arouse her.

"You know I would like nothing more than to take this further," Caroline said apologetically, "but it's late and I have to be getting home to the boys."

Another kiss and then they rose from the sofa, Caroline slipped her shoes back on and they walked hand in hand to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kate whispered as she wrapped Caroline in her arms, "I love you."

"I love you too; I really do," Caroline responded sincerely, "Night."

A final kiss and they parted.

* * *

Caroline was grateful that so far her day had been exceptionally busy. With audits looming, reports due and various students to discipline she hadn't had time to get cold feet about talking to the Board of Governors. She'd put aside the last hour of the her school day to go over the necessary reports for this meeting but she found herself distracted with thoughts of Kate and wondering exactly how she would tell the Board of their relationship. As Caroline was pondering this problem there was a knock on the door.

"_What now_?" Caroline muttered to herself. "Come in," she called out.

To her relief and pleasure, Kate entered the room. After double-checking that the door was shut and that they were out of view, the two ladies drew each other into a close embrace.

"Good afternoon, Dr Elliott," Kate whispered in Caroline's ear.

"Very formal," Caroline replied with a smile on her face.

"Considering that what I really want to say and do with you is totally out of the question here, I thought I might be best sticking with formal," Kate teased, a suggestive lilt to her voice.

"A wise choice," Caroline laughed, blushing slightly at both Kate's possible suggestions and the thoughts of what she'd like to do with Kate that were flashing into her mind. "Are you okay with tonight's plans? You know you don't have to look after the boys if you don't want to. They're old enough to take care of themselves until I get home."

"No. It's fine, Caroline. The boys and I have made plans. I'm showing Lawrence how to cook that curry that he likes so much and then, after dinner, William and I are having a scrabble re-match. He doesn't like the fact that I've beaten him the last two times we've played so he wants another chance. He's got no hope but I'm happy to let him try."

Caroline looked into Kate's eyes and lightly traced the outline of her face with her fingers as she thought to herself, "_It has definitely been worth the wait to find someone as loving and wonderful as this gorgeous woman."_

"What time do you think you'll be home?" Kate asked.

"Not too late, I hope. There aren't many items on the agenda but that doesn't mean it won't drag out," Caroline replied, "no need to bother waiting up for me."

"I will, Caroline. It's no bother. Good luck then."

They held each other's hands for a moment, kissed briefly and then Kate turned to leave. Caroline watched admiringly as Kate's lovely figure retreated towards the door.

* * *

Despite there being only three items on the meeting's agenda, it seemed to be progressing at a snail's pace. One of the ten board members present, Mrs Hallsworthy, was being particularly pedantic about the arrangements for the concert next term and wanted to discuss minor points _ad infinitum._ Caroline struggled to remain focussed on the discussion as her mind kept mulling over thoughts of Kate at home cooking with Lawrence and playing scrabble with William; she wanted to be at home too and be part of it…and what was she going to say to the Board about her relationship with Kate? She still hadn't come up with the right words.

As Caroline dragged her distracted mind back into the room it seemed, at last, the meeting was winding up. Board members were shuffling their papers together and several were having more casual conversations with those around them. Caroline managed to catch Gavin's eye and indicate that she'd like to address the Board. Gavin cleared his throat loudly which had the desired effect of attaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Gavin apologised, "but I think Dr Elliott would like to speak to us before we finish up."

Caroline began softly, unsure of the exact words that were going to come out and the reaction they'd receive.

"As you all no doubt already know, my husband and I have been separated for almost a year now and divorce proceedings have begun…."

Gavin looked at Caroline quizzically. Where was this going? It wasn't like Caroline to volunteer details of her personal life like this. The rest of the Board members were now also paying full attention, their curiosity piqued as they sensed a dramatic moment.

"However," Caroline continued, " I would like to inform you all, just as a matter of courtesy and to prevent any nasty rumour mongering, that I am presently in a serious relationship with someone else….the reason I'm telling you this is because the ….um… person I'm in a relationship with is a member of staff here at Sulgrave Heath…"

There was some subtle shaking of heads around the table and inaudible mutterings.

"….her name is Kate McKenzie. She teaches Modern Languages."

Surprise was the uniform reaction going by the expression on each of the Board members' faces. Some members looked at Caroline and then dropped their eyes; one or two had nervous smirks on their faces while others attempted to look nonplussed.

There was a palpable silence in the room. Caroline decided to fill this silence. Now that she had started, her confidence was gaining momentum.

"From the beginning we have been discreet and will continue to do so in the future, however we will not lie about our relationship. I can assure you that it will not have any detrimental effect on the school or our performances," Caroline stated with conviction.

After a moment or two Owen Wilkinson, one of the older Board members, finally found his voice and spoke up.

"Dr Elliott, I don't think that it is in the best interests of the school to have the Head Teacher of Sulgrave Heath in a relationship with a staff member here, particularly a relationship of this nature. It's a situation that opens us up to all sorts of unpleasant accusations and gossip. Our reputation would be tarnished."

Caroline took a deep breath before answering. She could feel her anger begin to seethe and a tension rising but she knew it was important that she appeared to remain calm, even if all she wanted to do was strangle the old coot.

"Mr Wilkinson, can I remind you that while you were a Head of Department at Sulgrave Heath and during your time on this board, your wife has also been a teacher here up until her recent retirement. Surely that is a similar situation, is it not? And there have not been any problems arising from that that I'm aware of, have there Mr Wilkinson? " Caroline managed to say, a terseness creeping into her voice

"But that's not quite the same, is it?" Wilkinson spluttered, unable to express exactly what he was thinking.

"How is it not the same?" Caroline asked.

Wilkinson began to blush and could only manage to muster a few indecipherable mutterings as his words failed him.

"What about the students?" piped up Mrs Hallsworthy from the end of the table.

Caroline looked at her puzzled and asked, "What do you mean, 'what about the students'?"

"Well….should they be so openly exposed to this kind of relationship and from their Head Teacher of all people?"

Caroline inevitably lost her battle with restraint and anger and annoyance took over.

"It would be really nice, not to mention convenient, Mrs Hallsworthy, if you and anyone else who thinks along those lines, could drag yourselves, albeit kicking and screaming, into the 21st century," Caroline answered, " I am entitled to love whom ever I choose, be it male or female, without suffering this pointless and ignorant discrimination. It is that kind of discrimination that we should be worried about exposing the students to. "

Mrs Hallsworthy retreated, the bluster taken out of her sails by Caroline's rather pointed retort.

No one else seemed to have any further opinions that they wished to express at that point in time so Caroline finished what she began.

"If, as a Board, you have a problem with this that we cannot overcome then I will dutifully hand in my resignation from the position of Head Teacher at Sulgrave Heath."

She had wanted to leave this option as a last resort but they had raised her ire and she was feeling let down and somewhat indignant.

"No need to do that," Gavin interjected, attempting to placate her. "We, as a Board , are extremely satisfied with the job you do here, Dr Elliott, but maybe it would make it easier all round if…"

Gavin paused for a beat as he contemplated the wisdom of what he was about to say then he plunged ahead….

"Perhaps Miss McKenzie could find an appointment at another school. We would write her a glowing recommendation….."

The Chairman of the Board of Governors was stopped in his tracks by the glare of fury on Caroline's face.

"No, Gavin," Caroline said through tight lips barely containing her anger, "she will not be the one to suffer from your bigotry. If anyone has to go, it will be me but I do sincerely hope that that option can be avoided altogether. But you should know that I intend to marry Kate eventually as per the law of this land, so it would be nice if you would keep your prejudices to yourself."

_"Good Lord," thought Caroline, "where did that come from?" The thought of marriage had not even crossed her conscious mind….hell, she wasn't even divorced from John yet! And she and Kate had only been together for a relatively short time, although they had been through a lot in that time. However, Caroline knew in her heart of hearts that she did love Kate deeply and looked forward to spending the rest of her life with her. But marriage! "Was she insane?" she asked herself._

"If that's all then, I'll be off," Caroline concluded, "Good evening."

Caroline gathered her belongings together purposefully, stood and marched out of the room, her back straight and her head high, leaving them there to their pettiness. She headed for her office, the familiar sound of her heels echoing along the now empty hallway. Once inside her office she tossed her things on the nearest surface, slumped into her chair and put her head down in despair on her desk. She wasn't going to cry, she was too angry for that but she also felt bitter disappointment. Caroline was dedicated to her job and felt that she did it well and this is how they repaid her. However, she was also feeling quite elated, proud even. She didn't have to hide her relationship with Kate any longer and she had unreservedly stood up for her…. for them.

* * *

Kate was lying on the sofa in Caroline's lounge room, an open book resting on her chest and her eyes closed, sleeping. However, the sound of Caroline's heels on the timber floor in the entrance way followed by the clunk of metal as the car keys were tossed into their usual place woke her. Kate sat up as she heard Caroline come into the room.

"How did it go?" she asked anxiously.

Caroline flopped wearily onto the sofa beside her and rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

"I think they're going to ask me to resign," Caroline said placidly.

"No! They can't do that, can they?" Kate was shocked.

She was also confused by Caroline's apparent acceptance of the situation. It was not like her to give up without a fight.

"You don't seem too bothered about this turn of events. What's going on?"

"I was angry and upset and all those things to begin with," Caroline explained, "but after thinking the situation through for a half an hour in my office and then during the drive home, I've decided that if the Board is foolish enough to let me go then so be it. I'm always up for a new challenge and I don't think I'll have a problem finding new employment. And do I really want to work at a place that is run by such narrow-minded people anyway?"

"But you love your job, Caroline."

"I do love my job," Caroline replied calmly, "but I love you….us…more, a lot more."

Caroline lifted her head to face Kate and could see watery tears forming in her eyes. She leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Kate's ever sensuous mouth.

"I can always move onto a job as Head Teacher at another school, or do something completely different….use my chemistry ….or use my negotiating skills at the UN."

The very thought of world peace relying on Caroline's tact and diplomacy skills or lack thereof made Kate break out into soft laughter.

"What?" Caroline asked, feigning hurt and insult at Kate's mocking.

"Or…I could get a teaching job at another school," Kate offered more seriously now. "There are more teaching positions available than head teacher jobs and.."

"No," Caroline interjected adamantly, "you are not going to be the one whose life is disrupted by this….I told the Board that and now I'm telling you."

Caroline placed another kiss on Kate's mouth leaving no room for argument or rebuttal. At that moment all Caroline wanted was the woman she now held in her arms. As they kissed, Caroline reached a hand under Kate's shirt and tenderly caressed the smooth, brown skin of her stomach and gradually moved higher. To her pleasure, she found that Kate wasn't wearing a bra. Kate's breath hitched as Caroline cupped her breast and ran her fingertips firmly over her nipple.

"Maybe it's time for bed," Kate suggested as she became more and more awake with every movement of her lover's hand.

"I think you're right," Caroline agreed as they got up from the sofa and headed up the stairs. "How did the scrabble go? Did William beat you?"

"He had no chance…. I got QUEEREST on a triple word score with the Q on a double letter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Despite the uncertainty of her future at Sulgrave Heath Independent School, Caroline decided to maintain a "business-as-usual" attitude although there was the prospect hanging over her head of possibly being asked to resign her position as Head Teacher by the school's Board of Governors. She didn't know what decision to expect from the Board or when to expect it so, for now, she went about her job as normal thinking that perhaps no news was good news. However, mid-morning on Thursday as Caroline was doing some final note-taking and preparations for that afternoon's staff meeting, there was a tentative knock on her office door and Gavin, the Board's chairperson, poked his head in to see if Caroline was there. Seeing her at her desk, Gavin walked in. The rather serious expression on his face made Caroline's heart sink. It didn't bode well Caroline thought to herself as she came from behind her desk and gestured to Gavin to take a seat at the table reserved for meetings.

"Good morning, Gavin. What can I do for you?" Caroline asked trying to sound jovial but missing the mark.

Gavin pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked troubled. Caroline sat beside him and waited for him to speak. He rested his elbows on the table and bridged his fingers in a thoughtful pose as he struggled to find the right words to express what he had to say. Caroline felt her stomach begin to knot. Were they really going to ask her to leave?

"Er…Caroline, I've been speaking to the other members of the Board about …um…the matter you brought up…you know…you and Miss McKenzie….and it seems that the Board is….undecided. As you know, for decisions like this to be made there has to be at least a majority in favour of any particular action. In this case the Board is split down the middle. Five of us are adamantly in favour of your staying on, two are unsure and the other three….well, at this stage they are saying they don't think you should retain your job here."

Caroline's annoyance at the ridiculousness of the whole situation was beginning to get the better of her. She didn't like being "held hostage" by these foolish people with their archaic way of thinking. She thought for a fleeting moment of just resigning anyway and saving them the trouble but her good sense stopped her from making such a rash decision. Instead she took a deep breath to steady herself and asked, "So what happens now?"

"We've called another meeting for next Monday evening to discuss the matter….thrash it out… and make a final decision," Gavin informed her. "You're more than welcome to be there, Caroline."

"I'll think about it, Gavin," Caroline replied, "although I don't know if there's much more I can add to what I've already said. Will anything I say make a difference to those members determined to stick to their narrow-minded views, anyway?"

"I honestly don't know," Gavin answered, "but, Caroline, I can assure you that you have my full support. I have nothing but respect for you and the excellent job that you do here and I know that you will not allow this relationship with Kate McKenzie to adversely affect Sulgrave Heath. As a matter of fact, I couldn't help but notice how much happier you've been of late….I'm putting it down to this change in your personal situation…so I'm thinking that, if anything, we will benefit." Gavin gave a brief smile, hoping he hadn't said too much.

"Possibly," Caroline replied and smiled in return to show her appreciation of his support.

"I just thought I would update you on what was happening," Gavin said by way of explanation, "I'd better be going and let you get back to your work."

Gavin pushed his chair back and rose to leave the room. He took a couple of strides towards the door before he stopped to consider something for a few seconds, then he turned back to face Caroline and said in a more secretive tone, "It's Owen Wilkinson and Trish Hallsworthy and their lot that you need to watch out for."

Caroline nodded her acknowledgement of what he was saying and that he hadn't been obliged to share that information with her. Caroline thought she knew exactly who he was talking about. "Thank you, Gavin."

With that said, Gavin continued his exit from the room. Caroline returned to her desk and slumped in her chair. _"Why does this have to be so complicated," she asked herself._

Caroline tried to take her mind off the situation by focussing on some paperwork she had to finish but she couldn't help going over in her mind what Gavin had said to her. There was something conspiratorial about it all. She had never been offside with any of the Board previously, even the more difficult ones. They'd had their differences over the years but nothing too serious and they had always managed to negotiate and work out these matters to everyone's general satisfaction. Were they really that homophobic or was there something else at play?

* * *

It was almost half past three and the last few staff members tried unsuccessfully to enter the room without being conspicuous. Aware of their tardiness, they were apologetic as they quickly found seats and hoped the attention would soon be diverted away from them. Caroline sat at the table at the front of the room facing her staff with Beverley beside her taking the minutes. Mrs Aspinall and several other Heads of Departments also sat at this front table. The remainder of the staff filled the other tables spaced around the room or sat in the more comfortable chairs around the outer edge. Kate sat with some of her colleagues at a table nearer the front. It had been a long day so Caroline was keen to get the meeting over and done with. As soon as the last person had found a seat she began with a brief welcome and then quickly got down to business.

In just over an hour Caroline managed to cover the upcoming visit of the independent schools auditor and what would be expected of staff in relation to this, get updates and have some discussion on the progress of preparations for the next term's concert, congratulate a number of the staff on the success of their sporting and debating teams and inform the staff of possible plans to extend the science wing. In winding up the meeting, Caroline asked the staff if there was any other business they wished to discuss or questions they wanted to ask. Michael Dobson, who was sitting in his usual place towards the centre of the room, raised his hand.

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead said, "Yes, Mr Dobson, what is it?'

Michael Dobson stood up, straightened his tie and, conscious that all eyes were upon him, turned to face Caroline and spoke. "Dr Elliot, I'm only asking this question because, as a staff, I feel that we are entitled to be informed about these matters so that we know what direction we are heading in and if we have to field questions about the matter we can speak informatively…."

Impatiently Caroline cut him off. "You're babbling, Michael. What is your question?"

Blushing slightly at what he perceived to be Caroline's put down, Michael started again, "Dr Elliot is there any truth to the rumour that you may be resigning as Head Teacher of Sulgrave Heath?"

Caroline was immediately taken aback. _"You'd really like that, you annoying little prick," Caroline thought to herself._ How did he know about her possible resignation? Caroline darted an accusing look at Kate, regretting it instantly. She knew Kate would not have discussed the matter with him. Kate's eyes quickly met Caroline's and, knowing what Caroline was asking, she gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head but the look on Kate's face told Caroline that she had most definitely upset her and she'd have to apologise profusely later for ever having such doubts for even the most fleeting of seconds.

Now that the topic had been brought up, Caroline could see no other way to deal with it other than to explain to the staff what was happening. Although, initially caught off guard by the question, Caroline was quick to regain her composure. She was not going to let Michael Dobson know that he had gotten the better of her. Meanwhile, Michael sat back down in his seat, barely able to contain the self-satisfied smirk that was threatening to spread across his face.

Caroline took a deep, calming breath and cleared her throat before speaking. The room became filled with silent expectation.

"Yes, there is the possibility that the Board of Governors may ask for my resignation as Head Teacher of Sulgrave Heath, however, I'm hoping that the situation can be resolved without it coming to that. There is a meeting on Monday evening and a final decision will be made then. I'm sure you will be notified of the decision as soon as possible after that meeting." Caroline tried desperately to hide the falter in her voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, Dr Elliot, why are you being asked to resign? You do a wonderful job here." Only the ever faithful Mrs Aspinall could get away with asking such a question.

Caroline took a moment to gather her thoughts together and in that moment she looked at Kate, appealing for reassurance that she was about to do the right thing. Kate looked at Caroline, her heart reaching out to her. She understood what Caroline was considering and gave her an affirmative nod and encouraging smile. The entire staff waited with bated breath for Caroline's answer.

"As I explained to the Board at Monday's meeting, my husband and I have been separated for some time now and are soon to be divorced. However, during that separation, I was fortunate enough to meet someone quite wonderful with whom I am now in a relationship. The reason I felt obliged to inform the Board of this relationship was out of courtesy really because that person is a member of staff here at Sulgrave Heath." Caroline looked out at Kate for moral support and to see if she was alright. Kate was putting on a brave face and as Kate would say herself, she was as tough as old boots. "That special person is Kate McKenzie."

All eyes instantly sought Kate out. She could feel the blood rising to her face in a blush of embarrassment at being the centre of attention and also of pride and pleasure as Caroline was true to her word and was being open and honest about their relationship, albeit thanks to Michael bloody Dobson. She could feel tears welling in her eyes and fought them back.

"I assured the Board," Caroline continued, "and now I will assure you, the staff, that this relationship will not have any detrimental effects on the way this school is run or its reputation. We have been discreet up until now and will continue to do so, however, I can't say that I am sorry that I have told you or the Board of this relationship. It's actually quite a relief if I'm to be honest.

A sudden flush of happiness overwhelmed Caroline as the weight of having to keep this secret was lifted from her shoulders.

In finishing, Caroline said, "If anyone has any problems with this situation or questions to ask, please feel free to make an appointment to see me so we can discuss the matter. Now I think we're done for the day. Good afternoon."

Slowly, still somewhat stunned at the unexpected announcement, the staff filtered out of the room. Caroline scanned the room with her eyes looking for Kate. How did Kate feel about what she had done? She spotted her at the back of the room and as she watched, Caroline noticed a number of the staff go up to Kate and give her a friendly hug and speak animatedly with her, smiles all round. Kate waited until the room was almost empty before approaching Caroline.

"Thank you," Kate whispered lovingly to her.

Caroline tested their new-found openness and held Kate's hand. She felt wonderful and nervous all at the same time.

"How do you think they took the news?" Caroline asked.

"I think they were shocked at first but I'm sure they'll be fine. Nobody actually looked totally horrified and I had several of them come up and congratulate me…us. Melanie even said that we made a 'lovely couple'," Kate teased, "however, you can bet we will be the topic of conversation for a while yet."

"Mmm…I'm sure we will be."

"Do you want to go out to that little Italian restaurant near my place for dinner? We could celebrate," Kate suggested.

"Sure," replied Caroline after a moments contemplation, "but can we go to your place first? I'd like to freshen up and I'll call the boys and let them know what's happening."

* * *

Caroline returned to her office and dumped her books and notes on her desk. There was still work there for her to do but it would have to wait for tomorrow. Suddenly she was feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. All she wanted to do was relax and be with her lovely Kate. She grabbed her bag and her coat and made her way to her car.

Within fifteen minutes she was ringing Kate's doorbell. Kate appeared instantly and let her in. Caroline was barely in the door when Kate embraced her and placed a loving kiss on Caroline's mouth. Caroline responded to the sensuous touch of her lover's lips and it was several minutes before they released each other.

"Do we continue this," Kate whispered, "or do we go and eat? I'm happy either way."

Caroline's growling stomach gave them the answer. She hadn't eaten since morning tea.

Both women freshened up and Caroline gave her sons a call to let them know that there was some dinner in the fridge for them and that she would probably be late home. It was only a few blocks to the restaurant so they decided to walk rather than drive.

The waitress at the restaurant recognised Caroline and Kate and led them to their preferred booth. It was in a quieter, more secluded part of the restaurant. They both knew what they wanted to eat so they ordered their meal and a bottle or red wine straight up. While they waited for their meals, Caroline took the opportunity to apologise. She reached across the table and held Kate's hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Kate."

Kate looked into Caroline's magnificent blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to suggest that you told Michael Dobson about what had happened…..he took me by surprise…it was just a reaction, a stupid reaction. I didn't really think you had told him. I'm sorry."

Kate could see the sincerity in Caroline's face and instinctively she reached out for Caroline's other hand and gave them both a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine, Caroline, really. You've more than made up for it," Kate said gently.

"I love you," Caroline offered.

Before Kate could respond, the waitress was at their table with their meals and pouring them a glass of wine. Once she had left, they raised their glasses.

"To us," Caroline said quietly but with meaning.

"To us," Kate repeated, "and I love you too."

A comfortable silence prevailed as they both began to eat. As the meal continued Caroline filled Kate in on Gavin's visit that morning.

"Something doesn't feel quite right to me," Caroline tried to explain to Kate, "I've always had a good working relationship with the members of our Board and I always felt as though they respected me. I just find it hard to believe that this would make such a difference to them."

"Unfortunately people do often react irrationally to things they don't understand," offered Kate.

Suddenly something caught Caroline's eye.

"Oh no. Look who's just walked in."

Kate turned around to see Michael Dobson organising a table for himself and his friends.

"Oh my god! Look who he's with!" Caroline said in a frantic whisper. "It's Trish Hallsworthy, Owen Wilkinson and his wife and Stephen Walsh. They're the three Board members who want me to resign!"

"Have they seen us?" Kate asked.

"No, I don't think so. We're out of their line of sight. What the hell are they doing here and, more significantly, why are they with Michael bloody Dobson?"

"I don't know, Caroline," replied Kate, "why _is _he with them?"

"You can bet that the little prick is up to no good," Caroline seethed, "that conniving piece of excrement is probably charming the pants of those Board members and all the while filling their heads with lies and rubbish about us. Well, if he thinks he's going to get rid of me that easily, he'd better think again. I'm not going anywhere."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kate couldn't help but smile to herself. There was nothing more formidable and inexplicably attractive than Caroline when she was in full combat mode. Kate was almost tempted to feel sorry for Dobson. He was well and truly in over his head if he was going to take on Caroline.

Caroline continued to rant, "It's all starting to make sense now. I knew there was something sinister going on and now I know what….or rather, who it is ….Michael bloody Dobson. He'd like nothing more than to see me lose my position at Sulgrave Heath. The little twat probably thinks he has half a chance at the position himself…not likely. Well, if he wants to play dirty, I can play that game too."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Leave Her – Chapter 5

Caroline rummaged inside her bag until she found her phone.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' room. I should be able to get a better photo of Michael Dobson and his "friends" from there without being too obvious," Caroline explained to Kate, "I suspect that some photographic evidence will come in useful. I think I can make it there and back without him seeing me."

Kate watched bemused as Caroline, phone in hand, made her way surreptitiously towards the ladies' restroom, dodging behind pot plants and other customers on her way. Kate couldn't help but feel like she was in a B grade spy movie. She had to admit that life with Caroline never got dull although she wouldn't mind "dull" for a change of pace.

Shortly, Caroline returned with the evidence.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked, playing along with whatever plan it was that Caroline had in her head.

"Well, we can't leave the restaurant until after they do. They'll see us and I don't want Dobson to know that I may have spotted him here so I guess we have to stay put for the moment."

"In that case, I'm going to pour us another glass of wine," Kate announced.

"Sure," Caroline said, pushing her empty wine glass towards Kate.

As they waited, the two women chatted animatedly, ate the remainder of their meal and drank their wine. Caroline, all the while, kept one eye on the table where Michael Dobson was sitting. Kate could see how distracted Caroline was and, for her own amusement, she challenged herself to regain Caroline's full attention. She slipped off a shoe and began to rub her stockinged foot against the inside of Caroline's legs, starting at her ankle and working up to her calf. Caroline gave Kate her "what are you doing?" look but then took up her vigil on the other table again. Kate moved her foot higher and stroked just above the knees. Caroline raised both eyebrows and in a nervous whisper said, "You can't do that in here."

"Why not?" Kate replied innocently but with the slightest hint of a grin on her lips.

Caroline went to look over at the other table once again. Kate took the opportunity to move her foot up to her partner's thighs. There was a sudden intake of breath from Caroline and her eyes quickly shot back to Kate.

"Stop!" she mouthed.

"Why?" Kate mouthed back, her face lit up with amusement.

Caroline leaned over slightly and whispered, "Because if you don't I'm going to have to make mad, passionate love to you here on this table and that would be a little indiscreet don't you think?"

Both women, capturing the humour of the comment, laughed at the mental image it conjured up in their heads. Kate reluctantly removed her foot from between Caroline's thighs and slipped her shoe back on.

Caroline took one more look over at the other table.

"Anyway, we can leave now. Michael and his lot are gone."

They fronted up to the counter and paid for their meal and then cautiously went out the door, not wanting to accidently bump into Michael Dobson if, for some reason, the group was outside the restaurant. The coast appeared to be clear so they rugged themselves up in their coats and scarves and headed down the street towards Kate's place. They hadn't gone more than a few metres, however, when Caroline stopped them in their tracks and quickly ducked behind a parked car, dragging Kate with her.

"What?" asked Kate, surprised at being diverted so suddenly.

"SShh," Caroline whispered, "isn't that Michael Dobson and Stephen Walsh just up ahead of us?" She pointed to where she had seen them. Kate peeked out cautiously from behind the car.

"It is," Kate confirmed, "and, I might be mistaken, but I'm fairly sure they were holding hands!"

Caroline moved to take another look.

"They are! This just gets better," said Caroline as she dived into her bag to retrieve her phone once again.

The street they were on was rather narrow and well lit by the street lights on the side they were on so Caroline took Kate's hand and led her quickly to the other side which was tree-lined.

"They shouldn't be able to see us from behind these trees and in the shadows," Caroline explained, "but I think I can still get a photo if I need to."

They walked on staying in the shadows and remaining several metres behind Michael and Stephen.

Oblivious to the fact that they had company, Michael and Stephen walked on until they came to a neat, two-storey house where they stopped at the front gate. They turned to face each other to finish their conversation. It was obvious from their closeness and the intimate touches that they were more than friends.

Caroline had managed to find a spot on the other side of the street, opposite the two men, where a tree provided cover but she was close enough to get them in focus with her camera. She clicked away furiously and was beside herself when she captured the moment when Michael leaned in and gave Stephen a brief goodnight kiss.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?" Kate whispered, "What a hypocrite! And to think I trusted him. That shit stirrer!"

Stephen Walsh turned and went up the path and into his house. Michael waited until Stephen had shut his door and then continued to walk the few more metres to where he had parked his car. Caroline and Kate waited in the shadows and followed him with their eyes. When they saw him drive off in his car they waited a minute or two more before coming out into the open and continuing their walk home.

"Can you believe the nerve of that little prick?" Caroline said angrily, "While he's busy insinuating that I have a conflict of interest, he's out there doing the very same thing!"

The remainder of the walk home was done in relative silence as Caroline ticked over in her head all that had happened and a possible plan of attack.

The ladies came to a stop outside Kate's house where Caroline's car was parked. Caroline leaned against the driver's side door, reluctant to leave. Instead she slid her arms around Kate's waist and held her in a close embrace and kissed her deeply, full of the love she had for this woman.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Tempting as it sounds, "Kate replied, "I think you'll be too wound up about everything that has happened tonight to even notice I'm there."

"You could distract me," Caroline suggested giving her best seductive look.

Kate slid one hand between Caroline's coat and her blouse and slowly and deliberately ran her hand over Caroline's breast, along her neck and into her hair. Then she used both hands to bring their lips together once more for a final kiss.

"Not tonight, Dr Elliot," Kate smiled, "Goodnight."

"You tease," Caroline laughed gently, "Goodnight."

* * *

Friday morning found Caroline in her office early sorting through the final few forms for the auditors. Now that she had a plan her mind was clear and her thinking focussed. At ten o'clock Beverley phoned through to tell Caroline that Michael Dobson was waiting to see her as requested.

_"Let him sweat a bit more,"_ Caroline thought as she asked Beverley to give her five more minutes before sending him in. Caroline then reached into her bag and took out her phone. She found the photos she'd taken of Michael Dobson the night before – some were a little out of focus but the ones she wanted were crystal clear. On cue, Michael walked in the door as Caroline put the phone to the side on her desk. He looked at her apprehensively, unsure of what it was they had to discuss. Caroline gestured to Michael to take the seat opposite her. He sat down trying to look composed but fiddled nervously with the end of his tie. Caroline looked at him over the top of her glasses before removing them completely.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Michael. I'm sure you have other things you would rather be doing in your free period."

"That's fine, Dr Elliot," Michael replied politely.

"As I told the staff yesterday," Caroline began, "the Board of Governors is having a meeting on Monday to, shall we say, decide my fate. You may or may not know that a majority is needed one way or the other for a decision to be made. I've been told that presently there are five members resolutely in favour of me staying on, two that are undecided and three that are firmly against."

Michael sat silently wondering where this was leading. He watched intently as Caroline reached for her phone which she then placed in front of him with the photo on the screen of him sitting with the three mutinous board members.

"As you can see, this is a photo of you taken last night at a restaurant dining, coincidentally, with those same three board members who wish to terminate my employment."

"What are you implying, Dr Elliot?' Dobson replied with an attempt at bravado, "I was simply having dinner with some of my friends."

"Mm mm….you and I both know what is going on here, Michael"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," he continued to protest trying for offended.

Caroline ignored his empty denials and continued on.

"Ostensibly the Board of Governors meeting is about me having a relationship with a staff member but you and I both know that it is as much to do with the fact that I am in a relationship with another woman. Either way, however, the outcome of Monday night's meeting will set a precedence which the Board will be obliged to follow. Are you getting my drift here, Michael?"

The puzzled expression on his face made it clear to Caroline that she would have to explain further.

"So Michael, if the Board decides that I should resign then anyone else at Sulgrave Heath who is having a relationship with someone in a higher position of authority should also be required to resign particularly, I'm thinking, if that person is also in a similar kind of relationship."

It was here that Caroline then swiped the screen on her phone to show Michael further pictures of himself with Stephen Walsh walking hand in hand, talking and, the piece de resistance, kissing him. The colour drained from Michael's face as the penny dropped. He looked at the photos, each one sharp and undeniably incriminating.

"You were spying on me?" he asked accusingly.

"No, not really. You and our cohort just turned up at the same restaurant that Kate and I happened to be at last night. When I saw you with the others, it all made sense to me," Caroline explained matter-of-factly. "Then as we were walking home, there you were with Stephen Walsh. You really need to learn to be a bit more discreet, Michael."

After a long pause, Michael asked, defeat in his tone, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything. It's totally your decision as to what you do. I'm merely informing you that a precedence will be set at this meeting and if the Board's vote goes in favour of asking me to resign then the chances are that either you or Stephen Walsh will also be required to resign once word gets out that you two are in a relationship or should these photos end up on the computer of the chairperson of the Board of Governors."

Michael contemplated for a moment and then cleared the tension out of his voice and looked across at Caroline.

"I think that I can quite confidently say that the Board won't be asking for your resignation, Dr Elliot. I'm sure all the members recognise the high level of proficiency and competency you bring to this job and will vote in favour of retaining your services."

Michael knew that Caroline would be astute enough to read between the lines.

"Well let's hope so for both our sakes," Caroline replied, "I guess we will find out on Monday night. Now, if you don't mind, Michael, I have another appointment soon so leave the door open on your way out."

He'd been dismissed yet again by Caroline. Michael rose from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing before you go, Michael."

He half turned to face her.

"Don't be so impatient to climb the promotional ladder. You're a good teacher. The students like you and respect you and we all appreciate your enthusiasm but things have to be done properly. There are no shortcuts. However, if you continue to resort to blackmail and backstabbing I'll make it my mission to ensure that you don't continue to teach at this school."

Michael dropped his head as if to look at his shoes, turned without a word and continued to make his exit.

Once Michael had left, Caroline attempted to get back to the pile of paperwork on her desk which, despite her best efforts, never seemed to decrease. However, she was feeling restless so instead she decided to take a walk along the corridors to see what was happening and to make her presence felt, if necessary. As she stepped out of her office and into the hallway she could see that it was almost empty except for one or two students that were late for class. They soon quickened their pace when they realised that Dr Elliot was patrolling. She walked the full length of both floors before ascending the staircase again and heading towards her office. As she was returning, Caroline noticed Kate about to enter the staffroom so she called out to her. Kate turned towards the voice.

"Hi," Caroline said coming up to her and smiling, genuinely pleased to see her for the first time that day. "Are you free or do you have a lesson to go to?"

"Hi," replied Kate returning the greeting and the smile, "I've got an hour free so I thought I'd have a bite to eat. I've got choir practice at lunch time."

"Do you want to join me in my office for some lunch, save me eating alone?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, I'll just go and get my food out of the fridge. I'll meet you there."

Caroline made her way back to her office, stopping at Beverley's desk on the way to ask her assistant to bring in a fresh pot of tea and two cups.

Before Caroline took more than a couple of steps into her office there was a light rap at the door and Kate walked in, closing it again behind her. Caroline's heart skipped a beat as it often did at the sight of her lover. Unable to resist the urge, Caroline stepped up to Kate, gently held her head in her hands and kissed her with more passion than even she realised she was capable of. When their lips unlocked, both women had to take a couple of deep breaths to regain their composure.

"Where did that come from?" Kate whispered when she was finally able to speak.

"I'm not sure myself," Caroline answered, slightly flustered. "Ummm….Beverley will be in in a moment with the tea," she added as she tried to pull her emotions together.

Kate followed Caroline to the table where they sat and chatted causally as they ate their lunches. Beverley brought in the tea and cups and left them to it.

"Did you see Michael Dobson this morning?" Kate inquired.

Caroline nodded her head and proceeded to give Kate a blow-by-blow description of what happened.

"Do you think he will be able to undo what he's done and get the three Board members to change their minds," Kate asked once Caroline had finished explaining.

"I don't know but he seemed confident. I guess we won't know until after the meeting."

Caroline was quite over the topic of Michael Dobson and his antics. She didn't like having to play his games; she found it quite tiresome on so many levels so she changed tact.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" Kate teased, sure that she knew the answer.

"You know I do," Caroline replied, unable to keep the desire out of her voice.

"Then wild horses won't keep me away," Kate promised.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Very rarely did Kate not stay the night, but Caroline always needed to ask ….she didn't like to take it for granted or make assumptions.

"Sure," replied Kate, "I'll be over around seven if that's alright?"

"Speaking of the time..." Kate gathered her things together, gave Caroline a gentle kiss and rose to leave. "I'd better go. I've got 9F for the next hour."

"Bad luck," Caroline replied, "I'll see you tonight."

Kate left to go to her lesson and Caroline, once again, went back to the work at her desk.

* * *

A few minutes after seven o'clock Kate knocked on Caroline's door; William appeared and let her in.

"Mum's in the kitchen cooking up a storm," William explained as he took Kate's coat and hung it up.

The aroma emanating from the kitchen was mouth-watering.

Kate walked in to find Caroline taste-testing the contents of a large pot. She handed Caroline the bottle of wine she had brought and was rewarded with a radiant smile and a delicious kiss that tasted of spices and herbs.

"Dinner won't be too much longer," Caroline announced as she added a dash more of something, stirred and taste-tested again.

"It smells wonderful, Caroline. Do you want any help?"

"Everything is just about done, I think, but my wine glass is empty."

Taking the hint, Kate busied herself opening another bottle of wine and pouring them each a fresh glass. It was the beginning of what was to be, for the most part, a very pleasant, relaxed evening despite the events of the last week.

Caroline and Kate and the boys sat at the dining table and the meal was served. It was a case of help yourself. There was plenty of laughter and lively discussion as the food was devoured. However, the mood became is little more sombre when Lawrence decided to ask about some rumours he had heard about his mother resigning. Caroline decided that rather than brush the topic aside it was best she told her sons exactly what was happening as they may have to deal with the potential fallout. They listened in disbelief as Caroline explained to them what it was all about, however, she deliberately omitted to mention the part Michael Dobson played in it all. Both boys were quite shocked and angry. They thought the whole situation and treatment of their mother was grossly unfair. Neither one of them was willing to consider Sulgrave Heath with anyone else as the Head Teacher. Caroline assured them that she was confident of retaining her position, however, if she didn't, life would go on and she would do something else. They would be fine.

Shortly following the after-dinner clean up, William retired to his room, no doubt to read his latest book, and Lawrence headed for the television. Kate and Caroline relaxed on the settee. However, they didn't stay there long as the weariness that marks the end of the working week took over. Together, they headed up to the bedroom each with their unfinished glass of wine in their hand. They called out their "Good nights" to the boys as they passed by.

* * *

The following morning, as Caroline awoke from the depths of her sleep, she ran her hand over the sheets where Kate should have been only to find it empty. She opened her eyes and, struggling to find focus, realised that Kate wasn't in the room. As Caroline still had a tendency to do when it came to Kate, she did a quick panic….why had she left without saying good-bye? Had she done something to upset her? As Caroline was getting up to go in search, Kate came out of the bathroom fully dressed and obviously going somewhere, then Caroline remembered that Kate had told her, as they lay in bed talking the previous night, that she was planning to visit her father this morning at the nursing home.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Caroline huffed.

Kate walked over to where Caroline sat on the edge of the bed. She put her hand under her partner's chin and lifted her face so she could plant a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Good morning to you too," Kate laughed softly.

"Sorry. Morning. Why didn't you wake me?" Caroline repeated less gruffly.

"You looked too peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready," Caroline said already hurrying towards the bathroom.

"You don't have to come, Caroline. It will be fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I said I will come with you so I'm coming! Now go make us some coffee. I'll be down shortly." Caroline used her most head mistressy voice but tempered it with a glint in her eye and a smile.

The drive to the nursing home wasn't too far, only 30 minutes or so. Caroline had offered to drive and Kate accepted. They travelled along for some time in a comfortable silence until Caroline ventured to ask Kate, "When did you first discover you were attracted to women?"

Kate turned to face Caroline with a look of surprise. "Dr Elliot, are you asking me a personal question?"

Caroline took one hand off the wheel to give Kate a playful slap on the leg. "Stop teasing me. I'm trying to be 'normal'," Caroline played along, "and stop trying to avoid the question."

Kate thought for a moment before answering. "I guess I've known since I was a teenager. I was often attracted to other girls but I didn't realise that girls could be more than friends. Then I went to university where I met Richard. He was nice enough, we went out for a few years and then he asked me to marry him. I think it was easier to say 'yes' than to face what it was that I really wanted…..How about you?

Caroline didn't need to consider the matter. She could remember it clearly.

"I realised when I was at university. There was this girl in my chemistry class…she was beautiful, intelligent….I used to find any excuse I could to be with her. Then one day we were studying together and she leaned over and kissed me…bold as you like. I fell head over heels for her…I even cut off my long hair for her. That's when I told my mother. She didn't take it well then either. She was shocked….she told me not to tell my dad or anyone else for that matter. That was the one and only time it was mentioned until recently, of course."

"What happened to this great love affair?'

"About eight months after it started her parents found out. They took her out of Oxford and they moved to the United States. They said the move was job related but I had my doubts at the time…still do. We didn't even have a chance to say good-bye."

"That's terrible," Kate interjected.

"Mm….It took me months to get over her. I threw myself into my studies…and grew my hair again. Then a couple of years later John came along and he was entertaining enough but, looking back at it all, I don't know what I was thinking when I married him ….he's always been a shallow-minded, self-centred jerk but there must have been something there….and, anyway, I have my two beautiful boys so it wasn't a total loss."

Caroline slowed down as a sudden heavy shower of rain made it difficult to see too far ahead.

"When did you first sleep with a woman?" Caroline asked. She was definitely on a roll.

Again Kate hesitated. It had been awhile since she had thought about these events.

"It was while I was still with Richard."

"You had an affair?" Caroline gasped, surprised.

"I guess so," Kate admitted, "and I wouldn't recommend it to anyone. The emotional roller coaster ride isn't worth it and it always ends in tears for someone and in this case that someone was me."

"What happened?"

"Richard and I had been married for …oh, four years I think. Things were friendly enough but the spark had definitely gone out and I wasn't happy. Then a married couple moved in across the street. The woman and I became friends…..well, one minute we were chatting at the gate, then going to each other's house for coffee, then next minute we were in bed together. I didn't intend for it to happen ….it just happened."

"Did Richard find out?"

"Not as far as I know but by then I knew what it was I wanted …needed to make me happy so I gradually pulled out of the marriage both physically and emotionally until it reached a point where we both decided it would be best to call it a day."

"What happened to the affair?"

"She fell pregnant so she decided that for the sake of the child she would try to make her marriage work. That's when I moved to Harrogate."

"How many women have you….."

Kate was saved from further interrogation by their arrival at the nursing home for which she was quite thankful. She wasn't sure Caroline was ready for the answer to the next question she was about to ask.

Their visit to the nursing home started off well. Kate's father appeared to be quite lucid and chatty. He even knew who they were. However, as he tired his mind became confused and his memory failed him once again. Kate was becoming visibly upset as her father began to treat her as a stranger and was constantly repeating himself. After almost an hour, they decided that it was best to leave him to the care of the nurses.

The ride home was quiet.

"Are you alright?" Caroline ventured, full of concern for her kind, caring Kate.

"I'll be fine," Kate replied, "it's very difficult to see someone who was so clever and vibrant end up like that and I feel quite helpless."

Caroline gave Kate's hand a reassuring squeeze. She could see tears rolling down her girlfriend's face. Her own eyes began to tear up. She hated to see Kate in pain like this but she didn't know what to say or do to make it better.

* * *

For the remainder of the weekend the bleak, rainy weather continued outside and seemed to dictate the mood inside. The boys remained scarce either in their rooms or at a friend's house. Kate and Caroline huddled comfortably together on the sofa and attempted to watch movies but both women were pensive and distracted…Kate was concerned about her father and Caroline worried over the possible outcome of Monday's meeting.

After Sunday lunch Kate told Caroline that she needed to go home so she could do some planning for the coming week.

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologised, "I haven't been very good company. This whole situation with the Board of Governors is getting to me."

"No need to apologise, Caroline. Sometimes all I need is to be with you," Kate reassured Caroline, "but if I don't get my planning done today then it will have to be done during the week so we won't have any time together. I've called a cab so you don't have to drive in this rain."

Caroline drew Kate in close in an affectionate hug. "I'm sorry. It wasn't a great weekend was it? I will be very glad when all of this nonsense is over one way or the other."

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I was rather preoccupied myself. There will be plenty more weekends together."

"I look forward to them," Caroline answered.

Kate kissed Caroline softly on the lips, "I love you,"

Caroline replied with a deeper, loving kiss that she would have liked to prolong but the sound of the cab's horn in the driveway cut them short.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kate pulled her coat around her and made a dash for the cab.

* * *

Caroline went about her Monday morning in the usual manner, deciding that it was best to stick to routine as much as possible and keep herself busy so as not to dwell on what the meeting might bring. However, by the afternoon she found herself totally distracted by the idea that she may lose her job at Sulgrave Heath and was unable to concentrate on anything else. There was also a nagging injustice she felt at the reason for her present dilemma. Caroline decided that she would go to the Board meeting that afternoon after all. There were things she wanted to say. She pushed aside the paperwork she'd been wrestling with, found a pen and paper and began to translate her thoughts into words. An hour later she was finished.

The meeting was to be held at 5:30pm. She still had an hour to kill so, rather than sit in her office and mull over the situation further, Caroline decided to take a walk in the school grounds and hopefully clear her head. She was painfully aware that this could possibly be the last time she would get to do this.

As 5:30pm approached, Caroline made her way back, gathered her notes and headed to Gavin's office where the meeting was to be held. As she arrived, she could see that most of the Board members were already present, only Stephen Walsh was missing. Gavin noticed Caroline's arrival and immediately walked over to greet her.

"I'm glad you came, Dr Elliot."

"If you don't mind, Gavin, I have something I would like to say to the Board at the start and then I will leave, if that's okay."

"Of course, that's fine."

Promptly at 5:30pm the Governors took their seats. Stephen Walsh had slunk in just before the meeting started and was already seated. Gavin opened the meeting and made its purpose clear to all the members then allowed Caroline to have the floor. Caroline stood at the end of the table. She could feel all eyes on her.

"I'm not going to stay for the entire meeting. I'm going to say my piece and then leave you to it," she explained. There was a brief pause. Caroline took a deep breath and continued, "Whether you realise it or not, I pour my heart and soul into this job every day and I think that I do it well. I value my job, however, I value my relationship more so I won't be putting it on the line. This situation, however, is not just about me, it's about the message that your decision will send to the students and the school community. If you decide to ask me to resign and let's be honest here, the point of contention is not so much that I am in a relationship with another staff member, it's the fact that the staff member is a woman….if you ask me to resign you are sending a message to the students that it is somehow wrong to be in a relationship of this nature. Can you imagine the affect that will have on the students in our school that are struggling with their sexuality or who identify as gay? It tells them that this Board discriminates against people like me and considers us unworthy of jobs such as this one simply because of our sexuality. And the message sent to those prone to bullying others is that it is alright to bully us because that is essentially what some people on this Board would like to do…bully me out of my job because I choose to live a lifestyle they don't approve of or understand. Finally, I'd like to ask you to consider the precedence you are setting here." Caroline looked over towards Stephen Walsh who tried desperately to avoid her gaze. "If you are going to use the fact that I'm in a relationship with another staff member to ask me to resign, then this will affect everyone else in a similar situation at this school now and into the future." Caroline stopped there for a moment then finished by thanking the Board for the opportunity to speak and said that she hoped they would consider the matter carefully, putting aside any personal matters and do what is best for the school, its students and staff. She had said what she had to say. It was out of her hands now.

Caroline didn't recall much of the drive home as the events of the last week churned over and over in her head. Once home she walked in the door, hung up her coat and headed towards the kitchen, specifically the cupboard that held the wine bottles. When she entered it was with overwhelming pleasure that she saw Kate sitting at the kitchen bench, two glasses of wine in front of her (one for her Caroline assumed), reading a book. When she saw Caroline come in, Kate marked her page and closed the book.

"I thought I'd come over and help you get through the evening. I hope you don't mind."

Caroline looked at her beautiful partner, always thoughtful, always caring.

"Mind? How could I possibly mind?"

Caroline stood beside Kate and lightly ran her fingertips over her cheeks and across her lips and whispered, "Thank you….you are so wonderful.."

"And you, Caroline, are as magnificent as always," Kate whispered back.

They took their glasses of wine and headed for the comfort of the sofa where they could stretch out and be close. Once they were settled Kate asked, "How did the meeting go?"

"Who knows?" Caroline replied, "But on the way home I put it all into perspective. It's only a job and if I lose it I'll get another one. It's not like I'm losing you or one of the boys…..that would be irreparably life-shattering….devastating." Caroline stopped long enough to put a brief kiss on Kate's hand. "Anyway I decided this afternoon that it wasn't just about me it was about…."

Caroline was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She picked it up off the coffee table, noting that the caller was Gavin. _"That was quick," Caroline thought, "Is that a good sign or a bad one?"_

She answered, "Hello….Gavin…"

Kate watched anxiously as the conversation transpired. She couldn't pick up any indication of the outcome from what she heard or Caroline's expression. She had to wait until Caroline hung up.

"Well...what did he say?" Kate asked apprehensively.

"He said that the Board voted unanimously in favour that I should…stay on as Head Teacher of Sulgrave Heath."

Kate wrapped her arms around Caroline, held her close and whispered, "That's wonderful." Tears of relief flowed down her cheeks.

Caroline looked puzzled. "I think you're more excited than I am. Why all the tears?"

"I'm just so relieved," Kate managed to say, "and….."

"And…what?"

Kate hesitated a moment then went on. "I haven't told you this but…I've been feeling like I'm mostly responsible for all this trouble that you've had to go through….if you weren't in a relationship with me then none of this would have happened."

Caroline looked at Kate in disbelief. Her immediate reaction was to scold her for having such ridiculous thoughts but, for once, she knew it wasn't the thing to do.

"Really? Is that how you felt?"

Kate nodded.

"But that's rubbish. You're not responsible for the narrow-minded thinking of some of those Governors…..and, besides, if it wasn't for my relationship with you, I would be some sad, pathetic creature holed up under a rock somewhere," Caroline scoffed gently, "it is because of you that I am the happiest I have been in my entire life, job or no job."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Caroline took Kate's hand and plied her palm with light kisses.

"Let's have another glass of wine to celebrate," Kate suggested, lightening the mood.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You've got to teach tomorrow."

"And you've got to be Head Teacher tomorrow…"

"You're right….let's celebrate."


	6. Epilogue

Don't Leave Her – Epilogue

As Caroline and Kate lay together quietly together on the sofa, each absorbing the news, Caroline unexpectedly began to laugh to herself.

"What's so amusing?" Kate wanted to know.

Embarrassed, Caroline said nothing. She could feel herself start to blush.

"Come on, Caroline, share."

Caroline rolled her eyes in surrender. "I….." Caroline didn't know what to say and how Kate would react.

"You're going to have to say it," Kate insisted.

"At the Board meeting when I first told them about you…us…I got a bit carried away and told them that I was going to marry you."

Caroline could feel her face hot with embarrassment now. "I don't know where the idea came from. I just said it in a moment of madness…..I hadn't consciously thought about it."

"Married?" Kate repeated quite stunned.

Caroline had put her off balance once again, coming out with the totally unexpected.

"You told the Board we were getting married?" Kate repeated thinking that she had possibly misunderstood, " Do you want us to get married?"

"I told the Board that I intended to marry you and...well…yes…no….not now but maybe sometime in the future…perhaps."

"Dr Elliot, is that a proposal?" Kate asked light-heartedly.

"Sort of…..not now….I do love you, Kate, and I want to grow old with you…maybe sometime down the track we could….if all goes well….we could perhaps.."

Kate broke into laughter. "That's the worst proposal ever. Maybe you should work on it and ask me again in the future."

Caroline joined in Kate's laughter, relieved that she didn't take it too seriously.

"Would you say 'yes' if I asked you properly?" Caroline asked.

After a moment's thought, Kate replied, "Quite possibly."

"So that's a 'definite maybe' then. I'm glad we got that sorted."


End file.
